Apeirophobia
by Aliaslestat
Summary: There are rumors that Vlad is back, but almost a hundred years after the Disastaroid Danny finds that extremely hard to believe. So he takes a trip to the Ghost Zone to find out for himself. What he finds he wasn't expecting. (Explanation for the Apeirophobia AU told through Danny's POV) Warnings for blood and death/kinda I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Kind of an explanation for my Apeirophobia AU I guess**

* * *

Danny was alone looking out over the park in the still of night considering taking a trip into the ghost zone. He had been hearing rumors flitting through from passing spirits that Vlad had turned up again. He thought the likely hood of that being true was slim but there wasn't much going on now and he needed to take a trip to just relieve his mind of the possibility that his arch nemesis could possibly still be alive.

It had been almost a hundred years since the Desasteroid incident that revealed his identity to the entire world and since then the public had lost interest after the first year. He just wasn't the hot topic anymore and he had been left to continue his protecting over Amity Park. Though the ghost hauntings had become fewer over the next ten years or so new ghosts had cropped up over time.

Sam and him had tried to make it work and they had relatively well until the end of highschool and then Sam went off to University. He was proud of her and he had wanted her too. He had even helped her choose her courses. Danny wasn't a stupid boy and he knew Sam had to go off and lead her own life. She would have never been happy trapped in Amity Park with him but this is where he belonged and nothing was going to change that. She understood of course she did she was Sam and they had stayed friends slowly loosing touch over the years. Fifteen years ago he had attended her funeral, five years after he had watched Tucker be lowered into the ground. His parents thirty years before had died within a year of each other and Jazz had been hit by a drunk driver when she was twenty five.

His entire family and all his friends had passed on and he hadn't seen their ghosts even though he had looked desperately for them so he had to assume they went to a better place. Any of the people he knew from highschool were all either dead or in nursing homes and a new generation had cropped up reading about his exploits in history books. That's what he was now, he was history and it saddened him to no end.

Danny hadn't aged much in his time, he grew until he was twenty and then it just stopped, like his body had said 'okay, that's enough, let's hold here'. His mom had always teased him about looking so young.

Huffing a heavy sigh he flew to the portal in his parents basement. He didn't really use the house anymore except to sometimes recover and eat the small portions that his body still needed to keep 'living'. If you could even call it that anymore. Coming upon the ghost portal he flew into the green vortex feeling a certain peace and calm wash over him. Maybe he should just stay in here and then he wouldn't have to worry about the outside world.

He floated through the never ending sea of doors looking for any signs that Vlad had in fact reappeared but there were none as far as he could see. Scrunching up his nose he continued to look expanding his search a little to see if maybe that would help. Eventually it seemed like he had been searching for hours maybe even day, time was lost in the ghost zone, and he was reaching the outer extremities the green mist being replaced with black stars and the doors becoming fewer and far between.

That's when he saw it. A floating chunk of rock with a mansion on it that looked exactly like Vlads. Danny's heart stopped he swore it as he floated closer to the mansion to get a better look at it. It was the same but different distorted and strange.

Setting himself down on the ground in front of the mansion doors he knocked hearing the sound echo throughout the halls of the building sounding eerily hollow. He swallowed thickly and pushed the doors open walking in hesitantly.

"Hello?" He called his voice bouncing off the walls mockingly.

He didn't like the inside of this place, it was weird everything in stark and gaudy yellow in green but looking like decay. The doors lining the hall seemed to fade in and out of existence all helter-skelter and they were everywhere. Some on the floor lining the walls in rows, some even on the ceiling. It was weird.

From somewhere within the mansion came the sound of giddy child like giggling that made its way to Danny's ears sending a chill down his spine.

Why was this mansion here. It was like a lair and Vlad shouldn't have a lair, halfas didn't get lairs they got houses in the real world. It did make sense that if Vlad got back he would hide out in the ghost zone since he wasn't really welcomed back in the human world. But this was way to much.

Taking a deep breath of stale air Danny pushed open one of the doors and walked inside half worried that he would become trapped in it if the door just decided to fade away. Inside the room was a study, the same as Vlads and there he was, just as he remembered him. Silver hair pulled back, business suit proper as always. But wait…he was there too, a much younger him. A fourteen year old him to be exact. Danny watched in a mix of awe and horror as the scene played out before him, the specter-deflector, the guise of making Vlad think he wanted to be his son and then wrapping the belt around his waist.

Unnerved and confused Danny stepped out of the room neither of the occupants seeming to have taken any notice of his presence, they were just and old memory playing out. He kept checking doors and every one was the same, behind the paneling there was a memory and it was bizarre. They were from all over the place, Vlad's childhood, the accident, space, everything. He stopped at a heavy door feeling an ominous weight settle on his shoulder as he pushed open the door uncertainly.

Behind this door was space the stars seeming to stretch forever and ever and he floated into the room looking at the rock face of what he supposed was an asteroid trapped in earths orbit. Just a small piece of space rock that would burn up in the atmosphere if it got pulled in. It was beautiful and he floated further in looking down at the earth from space like a beautiful blue and green marble just slowly turning.

It was then that he heard the cough, the absolutely retched hacking and wheezing and he spun around facing the noise and seeing Plasmius as he remembered him but something was wrong and his image was flickering between Masters and Plasmius as he dropped to the ground looking like he was in so much pain. This Vlad's ghost form faltered and he was human and he couldn't breath. The look of pain and terror as the colour drained from his face and he clawed at his throat. It was awful even though there weren't any noises anymore he watched as his nemesis writhed on the ground clawing bloody scratch wounds into his throat as he suffocated without oxygen. Danny couldn't tear his eyes away as his body finally fell limp eyes wide in terror and his mouth open limbs twitching as the remainders of life fled. Vlad was dead and it was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of terrifying things. Coming here was a bad idea.

Vlad's face was distorted as the void took its toll, his skin discoloring and his eyes bulging practically out of their sockets. Disgusting that was the only word Danny could think of as green tears welled in his eyes. Sure Vlad had been his enemy but he had also been a friend in a strange way and to see this it was just too much for the halfa to take.

So caught up in his thoughts he was that he missed the first twitch of Vlad's arm. It was finally the sound of rusting clothes that brought him back to the scene before him and he watched with awe as the body on the ground shifted transforming into Plasmius not with the tell tale rings though. His entire body just…changed and the ghosts red eyes opened. Plasmius blinked sitting up and looking at his hands and body in confusion and wonder and then over at the earth.

What happened next Danny would never have believed if he didn't see it with his own eyes. Behind Plasmius a ghost portal opened pulling Vlad in like a vacuum much to the ghosts surprise. Just like that he was gone and the memory started over again.

Not wanting to have to witness the death of Vlad again Danny fled the room and went back into the hallway. So Vlad was alive…sort of…but he was here in the ghost zone. And he was ghost, which explained the lair. But why he hadn't tried to return to Amity Park was still a mystery and he was determined to solve it.

"Vlad!" He called listening to the name bounce off the walls as he headed through the ridiculously twisted hallways and up a set of stairs that lead to more hallways. This place was like a maze and he heard that eerie giggle again and he could feel eyes on him.

"Vlad? Are you there?" He asked a little more softly pausing as he looked around.

His ghost sense went off and there was a rush of cold blur streaking past him and it wound its self around him faster than Danny could even process. Spectral tail wrapped around his legs and body chilling him even in his ghost form. This thing was colder than ice. When it finally stilled the jittering blur of black and white and red settled in front of him its tail still wrapped firmly around him as it solidified into a being.

The first thing Danny noticed was its brightly glowing red eyes set in yellow. They were full of madness like someone had loosed a whole bag of cats. The next was the black hair flying wildly around its head a few silver strands tossed being blown by some kind of invisible wind. The smile on its face was enough to send chills up and down Danny's spine as he finally realized what exactly was wrapped around him.

"Vlad?" He whispered in awe.

The ghost giggled high pitched and hysterically before wrapping his self around Danny again like a cat almost coming up over his shoulder like a scarf. A very odd, very cold scarf. He didn't seem to want to hurt Danny though so Danny just stayed stock still where he was refusing to move.

"_Warm~" _Vlad cooed his voice echoing off the walls in a whisper that shouldn't have bounced.

He looked so different and acted so different. He didn't seem to remember Danny at all and his appearance was drastically changed. He looked the same age as Danny looked in his early twenties. His hair was down and long and he was so thin. Vlad looked like well…a ghost of his former self. Spending so much time alone in the ghost zone must have the power to change a ghost.

Vlad continued to wind himself around Danny fingers threading in his hair sending shivers up and down Danny's spine. It was such a creepy feeling and he was so cold it felt like he was chilling Danny to his very core and that was saying a lot considering the ice powers.

_"So warm~" _Vlad cooed again and Danny finally decided he had enough of this.

"Alright, okay fruitloop that's enough." He said struggling out of Vlad's grip and facing the confused ghost.

Vlad tilted his head to the side wild hair dropping to lay straight almost halfway down his back.

_"Fruitloop? C-c-crazed up fruit loop!" _Vlad absolutely squealed in what Danny could only guess was joy before dissolving into the jittering mess again and rushing away from Danny down the hall.

"Definitely one seriously crazed up fruitloop." Danny agreed as he made his way after Vlad trying to follow the sounds of laughter though the hall. Finally he cornered the ghost at the end of a long hallway and Vlad solidified again except for his spectral tail.

_"Boy?" _He said it like he confused, _"Memory?" _

"Vlad it's me, Danny…don't you remember?" Danny said trying to coax the memoried out of him. He had to remember.

It was like a pitiful pang inside him, Vlad was the only one left alive that he knew. Everyone else was dead and he just needed to hear someone familiar say his name and acknowledge his existence.

"C'mon Vlad please, I know you know who I can you just have to remember. It's Jacks son. Jack Fenton."

The ghost froze looking at him, _"Jack? J-J-J-ack Fenton~" _the specters voice lowered into a growling hiss. _"Murder! Kill! Kill! Hate!" _He dissolved into a mess of static his voice corrupting and Danny took a few steps back for his won safety.

"Hey…it's okay he's…dead…he died a long time ago." Danny felt sick just saying the words using them as a bargaining chip to get the ghost to talk to him.

Vlad froze solidifying again and blinking at Danny his hair flying wildly again.

"_Dead? Jack's dead?" _It was a pathetic whimper, followed by a howl. _"No! Not dead! Friend!" _Vlad wailed and Danny put his hands on his shoulders to stop him from disappearing again.

Vlad had really gone crazy, one second he wanted to kill Jack the next he was crying over his death.

_"Daniel?" _Vlad said softly his voice lowered to a normal almost human sounding tone though the words still carried that ghostly haunt to them.

It didn't matter though just hearing his name from someone familiar was a gift to Danny and he wondered briefly if he was going a little crazy himself.

"Yeah Vlad it's me." Danny offered him a little off kilter smile.

_"Oh Daniel…little badger…my boy." _Vlad muttered pulling Danny close and hugging him like his after-life depended on it.

Danny hugged him back even though he was freezing cold it was almost like having his father back. Close enough he had his Uncle Vlad back now that he had broken through the wall of crazy.

"Vlad I saw…I saw what happened. I'm so sorry." Danny mumbled into Vlad's shoulder.

_"Happened? What happened my dear boy?" _He asked so calm and collected it was like they should still be on the streets of Amity Park.

"You died Vlad, in space…you died and now you're a ghost and I thought I had lost you for good." Danny sniffed trying to hold back tears and not being very successful.

_"Not dead little badger, I'm right here. Stay." _Vlad said softly rubbing Danny's back and pulling away slightly.

When Danny looked up into his eyes he realized how wrong he had been. It was still there, the broken, glistening, crazy behind those red glowing eyes.

"Vlad let me go." Danny said trying to stay calm even though he could feel the ghosts grip tightening on his arms.

_"Don't go, stay little badger, stay…stay!" _The last part was shouted and Danny jumped watching the corners of Vlad's mouth turn up in a wide terrifying grin.

"No! Let me go!" Danny yelled trying to wrench himself from the ghosts grip but he was strong. "Vlad!"

Vlad was snarling now his body flickering as he wrapped his tail around Danny like a boa constrictor squeezing the small amount of life he had in him out.

_"You will stay and you will become like me, we're the only two Daniel, two halfas. Must stay. Have to stay!" _Vlad roared shaking the walls the temperature in the entire house dropping to below freezing.

Danny felt the fangs before he could even realize what was happening. Vlad had himself wrapped so tightly around him that he could barely breath and then there were fangs piercing his throat and it hit Danny that Vlad was actually going to kill him.

In life Vlad had wanted him as a son, he had wanted Jazz as a daughter and Maddie as a wife. He wanted companion ship and he had been deprived of it for years and years and now he was left alone in this giant mansion filled with twists and turns and memories that had mostly been full of betrayal and hurt from what he had seen. This was his obsession the same as it was in life to have someone to spend his time with and apparently Vlad had chosen him. Of course he would. It was always Danny that Vlad wanted…besides Maddie of course.

Danny couldn't scream as he felt the searing pain of the fangs ripping the tender flesh of his throat and he knew he needed to fight for his life or he was going to be trapped in this mansion for the rest of his life. He kicked and clawed finally getting his fingers tangled in Vlads hair enough to yard on it making the ghost howl and pull his head back releasing Danny's throat from between his jaws.

This was his chance for escape and Danny knew it shooting ecto-blasts and getting Vlad to back away enough for him to slide out of his grasp and start flying for the door. He didn't know which way was up or down or out but he knew he had to keep moving. There was green blood pouring from his throat and he knew he couldn't handle another attack like that. Vlad was right behind him too the advantages of being a ghost in your own lair.

Vlad was howling like a wild animal the shrieks filling the hallways with an ungodly sound and Danny was reminded of why people were so afraid of ghosts. Vlad was the incarnation of exactly what people feared; terror without reason. Vlad was gaining on him he could hear him closing in and finally the heavy oak doors that lead out were within sight and he put on the speed as fast as he could go.

Turning intangible he phased through the doors and rocketed back into the ghost zone not stopping until the howls faded. Vlad didn't follow him even though he could hear the ghost causing a fuss from within the mansion. He didn't know if Vlad couldn't come out of it or if he was just scared to but he didn't want to find out. Placing a hand over his bleeding wound he made his way back to the portal not wanting to come back to that place ever again. He would do his best to erase the path from his mind because he was certain. One day he would be desperate enough to try and find Vlad again and take him up on the offer. Being alone was a terrible thing and he didn't know how much longer he could last. Another hundred years? Two hundred? A thousand? And who knew what other challenges he would have to face. What if Vlad got out of the ghost zone. There were so many questions he had but he knew he wasn't going to get any answer from Vlad. He would have to figure them out himself. Maybe Clockwork would know.

With that thought he changed direction ripping his suit and tying the cloth around his neck as a bandage. He would be fine once he found Clockwork.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to make this more than a one shot because I had only written the first chapter to add body to my roleplay blog. But it has apparently garnished some attention and hey, I realized that there is the potential for an entire UNIVERSE within this idea. So I have decided that it will be a story. I'm not sure what kind of story but it is going to have dark under tones. It just has too it's about ghosts and death and stuff. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to make this story.

Alright, happy reading (ha...happy sure)

* * *

Danny knew he couldn't make it, there was just too much blood everywhere. He landed on a floating chunk of rock heaving breath as his vision faded. His thoughts were swimming in and out of sense and he tried to shake his head but only succeeded in sending jolts of lightning pain throughout his body.

Groaning he lay himself down, well more like he collapsed into an exhausted heap against the jagged edges of the rock. It was jabbing into places in a way that he would have thought was uncomfortable if he could bring himself to care enough about it. Right now though he just was trying to focus on something that wasn't the life pouring out of his body and pooling in the pits and valleys of the rock beneath him. The cloth around his neck was doing nothing to stem the flow of blood anymore and he tore it off.

Big mistake he discovered to late as the cloth pulled away the last barrier between himself and the outside world and the stream increased.

He gave a sputtering cough watching the flecks of neon green splatter on the rock face. He felt the rings surround him as he transformed back into his human form, His ghost form no longer able to support him as the last of his energy drained out of his body. So much for getting to Clockwork in time.

_In time…that's funny…_he thought to himself through the searing pain that was coursing through him.

Heaving one last large breath Danny watched as his eyes fluttered blocking out the sickly image of red blood mixing with green ectoplasm. Exhausted he just closed them not wanting to see it anymore.

The pain had ebbed away and he was left with just the feeling of emptiness surrounding him inside and out. It was like a bottomless pit filled with dark clouds that fogged his mind and filled his eyes and nose pulling him deeper and deeper away from himself.

_I am going to die… Vlad did it. He killed me. _Danny's fogged up mind managed to tell him.

Strangely enough he didn't mind nearly as much as he though he would. If anything he was glad for a chance to rejoin his family. Sure he didn't exactly know what happened when you died if you didn't become a ghost but maybe he would get to go to wherever his parents and Tucker and Sam had went.

The thought brought a smile, or some semblance of a smile, to the boys now blue lips. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing anymore and the sound of his heart struggling to beat was pounding in his ears in an ever growing distant mantra. This was it. His life was over and he would finally be at peace. It wasn't going to take thousands of years like he thought it would and he wouldn't even have to ask anyone to kill him. It was just happening now. He couldn't even remember what had brought him to this spot or where he had been going. Everything was just so peaceful and quiet that he wanted to slip down into it and never be let go.

There was nothing in this space and it was wonderful. He wasn't sure what to call where he was at this instant but it was nice and he couldn't feel a thing. Everything had gone quiet and his body was long past numb. Danny opened his lips as a cold puff of air escaped them. Normally his ghost sense would alarm him but now he didn't even care. No one could harm him any more than he already was. This was it.

With nothing more the worlds last halfa went extinct, thinking no one would care, and no one would notice.

Skulker had just been passing through the area when he had caught the scent of the halfas ectoplasm reeking up the atmosphere. It had excited him made him want to join in on the chase but when he had caught up he hadn't been at all expecting what he found.

Now he just floated beside the rock where the boy was curled up and showing no signs of life if Skulkers scanners were correct. There was a pool of blood and ectoplasm surrounding him and dripping off the rock to float suspended in the air around them like tiny multicoloured rain drops.

Skulker didn't know what to do. His prey was dead, for real this time and there was now a corpse in the ghost zone. He wasn't sure whether he should remove the boy or pretend he hadn't seen anything. Well that would be almost impossible now that there were the occasional splotches of blood coating his armor from where the drops had run into him.

He decided finally after a few moments of deliberation that he should return the boy to his own world for proper disposal. Even though part of him wanted to keep him as a trophy but where was the sport in that when he hadn't even killed Danny himself.

Giving a sigh he picked up the boy and slung him over his shoulder starting to head towards the exit of the ghost zone to drop him off. Skulker would miss chasing the Phantom he knew that much. It had always been great sport to fight with him even though Skulker somehow had always ended up on the losing end of those fights.

As he was lost in thought and nearing the portal to the human world he felt his burden getting colder and colder and he paused. Carefully he lay the body down and it collapsed limp like a rag doll against the rock face. Skulker stared for a moment wondering if it had only been his imagination that made him think the temperature had changed.

He was just about to pick the boy up again when Danny's entire body arched like it had been struck by lightening. His limbs going rigid and his finger tips clawing at the ground as his body started to change like something out of a horror movie and Skulker took a step back. Danny's skin peeled and morphed revealing the black and white hazmat suit below and his hair fizzled white as his skin changed to the deathly pale blue the ghosts all knew too well. The boys face contorted in a look of pain and fear and he opened his mouth in what looked like it was supposed to be a scream but nothing came out. Finally he went limp again falling back against the rock and ceasing to move. Slowly Skulker came up to him scanning again for signs of life but there were none to be found and he was confused.

Was this what happened to halfas when they died? They went through some sort of strange metamorphosis and then finished dying? He frowned picking up one of Danny's now gloved hands and letting it drop back down. Skulker simply sat there for a while crouched beside Danny's still form until the boy started to stir.

It was hardly any movement at first starting in his finger tips and slowly traveling up his arms as his system rebooted its self into a semblance of working order and Skulker watched in awe. It seemed to him to take forever before Danny opened his glowing green eyes fuzzy with haze and confusion and looked at him.

Danny was startled when he saw Skulker crouched not even a foot from him to say the least. He shrieked scrambling backwards to get away but Skulker held up his hands in a motion of no harm.

"I am not going to harm you right now ghost child, do not fear." Skulker assured him.

Danny opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was static and he clasped a hand over his lips his eyes going wide with panic. He didn't understand what was happening and he was scared and distraught and just wanted some answers.

Skulker had no idea what Danny was trying to say but he understood partially what was happening and he adjusted his scanners to find a frequency.

"What are you trying to say child?" Skulker asked.

Again static poured from his lips as Skulker found the right frequency and let the translation come through.

_What happened? Why can't I talk? I thought I was dead? I don't understand, Skulker help me._ The translation read to him.

Danny was frantic trying to figure himself out and the fear was washing over him in waves.

"You died, you can't talk because you are freaking out, you are dead, it's not hard to understand." Skulker tried to answer his questions in order.

_No, I can't be dead, I'm here, right now. This is my ghost form and something has gone terribly wrong._

"If this is just your ghost form than change back, go ahead halfa see if you can." Skulker rolled his eyes at the boys drama.

Shutting his eyes Danny tried to transform back but no ring appeared and he was left the same as he was. His eyes shot open and he jumped to his feet wavering a little.

_No this can't be possible…I shouldn't be here. This is Vlad's fault._ The static crackled and Danny's eyes narrowed his hands balling into fists as he glared as Skulker.

"Now boy, don't go doing something stupid." Skulker warned seeing the vengeance boiling in Danny's eyes.

_I am going to make him pay _The air around Danny crackled, _going to make him suffer, hurt, pay for this_

Skulker took a step back from the ghost as Danny's form dissolved only to reappear a moment later.

_He's going to pay for making me into this, I wasn't supposed to keep being a ghost I was supposed to go into the light or whatever. _Danny was positively furious at this point and his hair was a semblance of flames whipping around his head as if it were tossed by some unseen force.

"Boy you know Plasmius is stronger than you, you're going to get yourself hurt or worse." Skulker warned.

_What is worse than this! What Skulker? There is nothing worse than this. _

Danny positively wailed and the sound he made sent shivers up and down Skulker spine. In all his time being the ghost zones greatest hunter he had only seen displays like this on very few occasions. It always came from newly formed ghost born out of a violent end and burning with vengeance. They always became strong and forces that were dangerous to be reckoned with. They were the spirits that were bound to earthly places forced to relive their trauma over and over again making the lives of the living hell on earth. He could see that potential brewing in the phantoms very core and to be frank it frightened him.

"Danny calm yourself, be rational now." Skulker tried to soothe the angered spirit. He didn't want Danny to become like the others he had seen so obsessed with their idea of vengeance that there was no escaping the world they created for themselves.

_You can't tell me what to do, I will not be calm. I will not. _Danny floated up off the rock his eyes searching towards the direction of Vlad's lair.

"Wait. Ghost child. Don't do it." Skulker could hear the plea in his voice.

_Get out of my way Skulker, don't try and stop me. _

Danny started to make his eay past Skulker and for a moment the ghost was about to stop him but he knew there would be no keeping Danny where he didn't want to be.

He watched as Danny floated towards Vlad's lair, his legs forming into a tail and he sighed. There was a new ghost in the Ghost Zone and he was going to be trouble, Skulker could feel it already and he was scared to see the outcome.

* * *

A/N: Remember, your reviews and comments are what feeds the flames for me to keep writing (and is the reason there is even a second chapter) Every comment is appreciated very much so. Thank you.

Also. If you want to you can follow the apeirophobia AU on tumblr at apeirophobiaau


	3. Chapter 3

**Because as I was writing the last chapter I realized that Dani actually did exist and that she should be included, and because it was asked for in a review. So here's a little Danny chapter.**

* * *

It had been years since Danny had even bothered check in on her and honestly Danielle found it rather annoying that he could so easily put her out of his mind. Of course she hadn't gone to check on him though, she was a busy person in her new life. Well it wasn't so new anymore but hey she was still plenty busy. Being the governments number one on ghost intelligence was a very demanding job. It was up to her to make sure there were no new ghost apocalypses on the horizon and she was the perfect middle man, or woman, as it would so be.

After her and Danny had parted ways she had lived with Valerie for a while trying to work as a reporter for the local news paper but it hadn't gone so well and she had found her new calling with working for the higher ups.

She hadn't intended on staying with the job but it had its benefits staying in it. She was protected from persecution, she was basically a part of the White House family now and that definitely had its perks.

Besides this wasn't a half bad job, she got to snoop around the ghost zone and he human world and report back what she had found. Which as of recently hadn't been anything good. Of course she had heard the rumors that Vlad was back but she hadn't been able to find any substantial evidence supporting those claims. That and she hadn't wanted to wander to far into the ghost zone, unlike Danny most of the ghosts saw her as an enemy and still as just one of Vlad's failed creations. Even after all these years. It sucked but they wouldn't hesitate to annihilate her on sight. So she mostly stuck to the outskirts near portals and kept an ear open for what she could hear.

Recently a new rumor was spreading like wildfire and it had basically burned a hole right through her heart. It went that Danny was dead and had become a vengeful spirit and Dani knew that that was a bad thing. She didn't think it was true, no of course not, Danny was perfectly fine and had probably ran into some trouble and lost his temper making the lower level ghost exaggerate. Man if she ever found who started that rumor she was going to rip them apart. Making her worry like that about her cousin, it just wasn't very nice.

Even though she was convinced it wasn't true she still needed to investigate and that was exactly what she was doing, flying towards the Fenton house to see if Danny was anywhere to be found.

Like the boy she was cloned from Dani had stopped aging when she appeared to be in her mid twenties and she wasn't about to complain about that. She was a stunning young lady in and out of ghost form and had a slew of suitors over the years but she really wasn't interested in any of that. She was more than happy to be on her own building her ghost powers and really she felt a relationship just seemed to get in the way of things.

When she got to the Fenton house she was shocked by the state it was in, there were signs hanging from hinges and window panes broken. It looked like a dump and she was simply appalled that Danny could even think of living in a place like this. Shaking her head she phased inside going through the rooms starting with Danny's. It hadn't changed much since he was a boy and she wasn't sure whether that was part of him being a halfa and not wanting to relinquish his childhood or if Danny was simply to lazy to take down the posters and change things.

The room was covered in dust though and smelt like stale air and haze. Sneezing she grimaced at the mess, there was laundry all over the floor but it all looked like it hadn't been touched in a long time. The bed was the same and she didn't even bother to touch it or the floor preferring to float rather than wade through the mess.

Giving a look of disgust she left the room and went to the next one. A pang of sadness hit her when she phased in to the once immaculate room that used to be Jazz's. Everything was still in order and it looked like no one had bothered to do anything since she had died. Now though things were decaying, the pages of books old and yellowed and pages scattered around from where the window had fallen in exposing the room to the elements. Bearburt lay tucked into her bed on the pillow and that was the last straw for Dani making her leave the room, since quite clearly Danny was not in there. Shuddering and trying to shake off the chill that ran its way up and down her spine she did a quick check in Jack and Maddies room finding it in the same state as the rest of them, cold, unused, and covered in a thick layer of dust.

The bathroom was the only thing that looked like it was somewhat used and even it was filthy. There were empty shampoo bottles piled in the waste basket but the room looked like it had been used in at least the past week. The leaking taps left rust stains down the inside of the sink and from the shower head down the wall. The wallpaper had started to crumbled rolling down the walls in long strips and Dani made a mental note to give Danny a stern talking to about house maintenance when she found him.

She floated down to the main floor and looked around the living room, if you could even call it that anymore. The television was scattered in many pieces around the room and the couch was torn to shreds. It looked like Danny had gone on a whirlwind temper tantrum in the room and tried to destroy everything. Windows were broken, glass was shattered. There were ecto burns on the floors and walls and frankly she was surprised that he hadn't managed to burn the entire house down.

Worried more so about her cousin than she had been when she arrived she checked the kitchen doing a bit more detective work. The counters were filthy as was everything else and there were dishes piled in the sink and on the floor leaving basically nothing in the cupboards. Much to her surprise there were about three washed plates in the sink. Shaking her head again she looked at the rest of the place. Only one of the chairs wasn't covered in dust and there was a less dusty spot on the table amongst dirty dishes and pieces of newspaper. Speaking of newspaper there was stacks and stacks of them lined against the walls and on the table and under the table. She frowned looking at them but not touching. This was far more than just weird this was borderline obsession and she felt her stomach lurch. Had she been ignoring Danny when he needed her most? Cursing herself quietly she started to make her way down to the lab.

It was the last place she had to check and she was worried about what she might find. She was shocked and if her face could go any paler than it was it would have. Everything was broken and trashed. None of the equipment had survived whatever had happened down there. Shattered glass shards and metal fragments embedded in the walls and wood splintered decorated the floors. Old stains from spills made the room smell retched and she had to fight not to throw up. It was horrific and to top it all off the ghostly green of the portal cast everything in a sickening colour making it look like some kind of mocked up horror fest.

"Danny?" She called into the lab before floating forward.

There was only one place left to look and she really didn't want to go there. Pulling out her transmitter she called in her location asking the people back at Headquarters to do a scan to make sure Danny's ecto-signature hadn't been spotted outside the area.

When she was told it hadn't been registered since the night before her heart dropped and she closed the transmitter clipping it back onto her belt. Sighing she sucked it up and floated through the portal.

Dani hated the dead chill that washed through her body as the all encompassing silence filled her ears and she looked around. She hated this place and cast a glance back at the portal.

"Just a quick look around and then I can leave. You can do this Dani." She muttered to herself as she flew deeper into the ghost zone.

It was almost like she could feel that something was wrong and her nose twitched as she got deeper in. There was the distinct scent of blood in the air and that shouldn't be there. Not here where no one bleeds blood. Swallowing the lump in her throat she followed the smell and almost lost her lunch when she saw the floating chunk of rock coated in ectoplasm and blood, still bright red from the strange atmosphere.

Her heart was racing now and she knew she had to find Danny, he was severely injured that much she could see and she was terrified for him. Who could have done this to the halfa? A quick check around the area showed that he wasn't there anymore and it almost brought a breath of relief knowing that he must be okay to have moved. Or at least okay enough to move himself.

She continued her search ranching out in different directions trying to see if she could get a lock on where he might be. She wasn't expecting to hear a voice that wasn't Danny's call out to her.

"Other Ghost Child!" Skulkers voice broke out through the silence and she had to stifle a scream.

"Skulker!" She turned drawing an ecto-ray and pointing it at him, "Another step and I shoot." She hissed.

Skulker hadn't been a very good ally in the past and she didn't trust in him to come within grabbing distance of her, she didn't want to die today thank you very much.

"No, I do not wish to harm you." He said raising his hands in a gesture of peace.

"Then what do you want Skulker, you always want to harm me." She growled and her eyes narrowed noticing the splotches of red and green coating his armor. "What did you do to Danny!"

"Nothing, I did not harm him either, that's what I have to tell you." Skulker growled back.

"Hurry up and spit it out or I'm going to shoot you I swear to god." She said feeling the panic rising up in her.

If Skulker was being good, and actually bringing her news about Danny than something really terrible must have happened, that and he was coated in Danny's blood.

"He's gone crazy, vengeful spirit crazy. I tried to stop him." Skulker said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What do you mean, what happened to him?" Dani demanded still pointing the ray at him.

"Vlad got a hold of him, tore his throat out and he died. For real. He was dead I saw it with my own eyes and held his _lifeless_ corpse in my hands. He came back though. He's not the same, the ghost child is broken." Skulker told her.

"So he's not dead?" Dani was confused as she slowly lowered her weapon.

"He's very dead." Skulker said simply.

"And wait. Vlad is back?" Everything was getting more and more crazy by the second and she as having a hard time believing it but Skulker was being so serious.

"He is indeed, and Phantom is going after him." Skulker said solemnly.

"No! I have to get him." Dani almost screamed.

"I agree that's why I am here. Vlad is a dangerous opponent and young Phantom will not withstand him." He told her.

"You have to take me to his lair wherever it is." She demanded.

She was terrified for Danny and she didn't even know where he was.

"I will show you the way, I just hope we are in time to save him from himself." Skulker sighed, "Follow me." He said as he started leading the way deeper into the ghost zone.

With shaking hands Dani followed him, her fear of the ghost zone and the other ghosts and even Skulker completely blocked out by the fear she had for Danny's well being. Her cousin had gone mad while she had been to busy wrapped up in her 'normal' life to even bother to come check up on him. She should have known something was wrong and now he was dead and crazy and Vlad was back and had murdered Danny. Everything that she had thought was just crumbling to pieces and she desperately needed to collect them back together.


	4. Chapter 4

There was so much blood, _ectoplasm_, she had to remind herself. It wasn't real blood anymore. It was splashed on the walls, in puddles on the floor, dripping down paintings. Skulker stood by her side in absolute shock the same as she was just staring at the sight before them.

This wasn't what she had expected to find when they got there even though she thought she had run through every possible scenario in her head on the way over. It had felt like the journey to Vlad's lair had taken them forever but she couldn't really tell. Her mind was swarming with thoughts and worries and they arrived to find this scene.

When they had gotten to the door she had been frightened to go inside but she knew she had to find Danny. It was her job as his cousin, and after all he had saved her from Vlad now it was her turn to repay the favour. Skulker hadn't said much of anything on the way over but then they had never been friends or even close to anything of that sort but she was glad to have him with her now. Dani had her doubts about being able to take on Vlad on her own.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at Skulker warily.

"I guess we should get looking." She said her voice wavering as she took a few steps down the hall following the trail of ectoplasm glowing bright green against the murkey carpets.

"We will find him…" Skulker told her in what she assumed was supposed to be a reassuring tone but by the way his head kept snapping around at every tiny little peep the mansion made it wasn't very reassuring.

The further they adventured into the lair the more intense the spots of ectoplasm got. There would be spatterings dripping down the hall and a few streaks on the walls but then there would be a patch where it looked like some child had splattered and spilled glowing green paint everywhere. These spots happened every few turns and it looked like they were running from each other and then would catch up trying to tear each other to ribbons.

"Skulker…can they kill each other?" Dani asked quietly her voice almost a whisper.

"I don't think so…they'll just keep repairing and fighting, and fighting until they grow tired of it." He said looking over at the girl.

She nodded feeling a little relieved that at least Danny couldn't die again and he would still be alive when they got there.

They wandered through what must have been hundreds of halls all twisting and turning as they followed the trail of ectoplasm before they finally stopped.

"Where could they be?" Dani mumbled looking around, the trail kept going but she was reluctant to follow it.

"They have to be here somewhere." Skulker replied not being very helpful.

"I guess we just keep following the trail…" She sighed starting to walk again.

Skulker didn't reply as he followed after her through more twists and hallways until the trail abruptly ended and Dani looked around confused.

"Where did it go?" She asked looking up at the ceiling where there was a smattering of ectoplasm, "Do you think they went up?"

Skulker shrugged, "I suppose it's worth a try." He said as he floated up and passed through the ceiling Dani following behind him.

She was almost thankful that the trail of ectoplasm started back up again on the upper level but at the same time it meant there was an entire other level to explore.

"How many places can there be in this damn lair." She groaned and Skulker sighed.

There was a high pitched wail that split the silence and both ghosts shot straight up as the sound reached them. The racket continued more wails and shrieks and howls and hisses and the pair looked at each other before dashing towards the noise.

They came to a door and looked at the scores of ectoplasm splashed in streaks upon it like warning to stay out of this dangerous place. Dani looked at Skulker and then at the door and the sounds radiating from behind it.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Skulker asked the her and she nodded.

"I have too…I can't just leave him in there by himself with Vlad." She took a deep breath steeling herself for what they would find.

Skulker was silent with his reply as they both stared at the door for another moment. The sounds coming from behind it were horrifying and finally Dani couldn't take not knowing any longer and she shoved the door open.

It was a simple room not to large or overly decorated but it was big enough to house the two ghosts viciously fighting towards the back of it. Bright green ectoplasm clung to almost every available surface in streaks and splatters that glowed in the dim light. If anything it was louder in the room than it had been in the halls. It was like walking into a wind storm with all the howling and screaming. She couldn't even tell who was making the noises they sounded so similar. It was just a clamorous noise that chilled through her icy core and made her hair stand on end. A quick glance to Skulker revealed he felt similar and the larger ghost was looking quite distressed by the scene in front of them.

Danny was hardly recognizable anymore his form jittering and shuddering as he clawed at Vlad. Both of them darting around one and other faster than she could keep track of. Danny's white locks floating like flame and his eyes ablaze with pent up rage that he was determined to release upon Vlad. Neither one of them seemed to be on a winning or losing side of the battle as they spilt each others ectoplasm onto the carpet and along the walls. Any wounds that were dealt seemed to heal just as fast as they were made but that didn't stop the two ghosts from trying to tear each other apart.

It was horrifying watching the pair of them and Dani didn't know what she was going to do about it. Skulker stood just as Awestruck beside her and the two brawling ghosts didn't even seem to notice their presence. She almost wanted to take advantage of that and leave. Run away from this place and never return and try to forget this horrible sight. She couldn't do that though. She knew she would never forgive herself if she ran away from Danny in his time of need.

"Alright Skulker…Let's do this. Let's just grab Danny and get him as far away from this place as possible. We'll take him back to his house and try to get some sense into him." She told Skulker looking up at him to confirm that he had heard her.

When he nodded back she braced herself and leapt into the fray trying to grab Danny. She ended up with a face full of Vlad instead. The ghost paused in his assault of her cousin long enough to bare his fangs at her and hiss before he was knocked aside by Danny and the two began their fight anew.

"Danny!" She called to him, "Come on listen to me! We have to go!"

He didn't seem to hear her though and if he did he wasn't responding. Vlad though was more than interested in the still living clone and was more intent on freeing himself from Danny's clutches to get to her then he was interested in fighting the ghost anymore.

He launched himself from Danny's grip and grabbed onto Danielle trying to sink his fangs into her leg.

"Skulker!" She called and in a second the other ghost had Vlad pinned to the ground which only made him a target for Danny who was now a very confused and even more upset ghost at having his fight interrupted.

Skulker felt the weight of the freshly formed ghost more than he saw him hit him. The impact was enough to knock Skulker off of Vlad and back a good few feet before both of them skidded along the ground and to a stop.

Danny looked like a rabid mess hair all a whirl and eyes crazed with things that even Skulker couldn't identify. Worst of all though was his attention was now all on Skulker and he was pissed off something fierce.

Skulker tried to get away scooting backwards away from the enraged spirit but it only gave him precious moments of time before he was attacked again and the sound of shrieking filled his ears making it almost impossible to concentrate.

It was like a botched version of Danny's previously remarkable 'ghostly wail' it was loud and ear splitting but didn't deal quite as much damage as it was more just painful and annoying and brilliantly distracting.

While Skulker was pinned down by the shrieking vapor Vlad was left all to his own advances to attack Dani. She had to admit that he was frightening. More so now than he ever had been before and she wasn't sure if he was always like this or if it was just from the fight with Danny but he looked crazy. His eyes bore into hers red set in yellow making her back up until her back hit the wall but all he did was stare.

Between the racket Danny was making and the gaze that had her pinned to the spot she was hard pressed for ideas on how they were going to get Danny out of there and away from Vlad.

Then it struck her, an idea, and she was sure glad it did. Tearing her eyes away from Vlad she flew towards Danny knocking him away from Skulker and interrupting the noise he was making. Vlad looked absolutely confused as to where she had gone and he snarled when he finally located her pinning the struggling ghost to the ground.

"Skulker, the net, your ghost catching equipment damnit your supposed to be a great hunter use it!" She shouted at him and he nodded quickly.

Shaking her head she scolded herself internally for not thinking about that earlier. It would have made this entire capture a lot more simple if she hadn't just been so caught up on getting Danny.

Suddenly there was the sound of the cannon being fired and she watched as Vlad was thrown acrossed the room in a tangle of green webbing hissing and howling like some kind of animal caught in a trap.

"Move ghost child." Skulker called out to her as he readied the weapon in her direction. As quick as she could she jumped back from Danny putting just enough space between herself and the furious ghost for the netting to pass between them and scoop up the former hero tangling him beyond freedom.

"Now…let's get out of here." She said her eyes darting around the room as she saw Vlad beginning to work at untangling the mess of netting around himself. Skulker nodded wrapping the tangled Danny up in a sack so he wouldn't be able to harm them as they fled from the mansion.

The bag didn't stop the hissing and screaming though as they finally found the exit of the mansion and got out into the ghost zone. He sounded furious and she couldn't really blame him but still it was awful and unnerving.

"Skulker what's wrong with him…why is he acting like this?" She asked and Skulker shrugged.

"I do not know…he's irrational. I fear that whatever sense was left in him has long since fled his mind. He may be beyond reconciliation." Skulker told her as they began to make their way out of the ghost zone.

Dani didn't know what else to say but he fear and worry she had coming into the place had multiplied exponentially now that she knew she may never get her cousin back. They flew in relative silence if you could call the constant yowling and hissing silence. They got a few odd looks from other ghosts that passed by but luckily they didn't get harassed or stopped by any of them. She knew sooner or later news of what had happened and that her and Skulker had been working together would travel throughout the ghost zone and that would be a heck of a tale to deal with. If she was lucky though maybe they would stop trying to attack her if they knew she was with Skulker …that would be great.

She paused her thought momentarily to notice that the shrieking had stopped and that they were in actual silence now.

"What happened? Why is he quiet?" She asked Skulker.

"Bored probably, he may have forgotten what he was hissing about and is just waiting now. Ghosts are very patient." He told her.

"Oh…" She frowned a bit starting to worry about what would happen once they got him back to the human world.

It seemed to take them forever to get out of the ghost zone and back into the basement of Danny's house but finally they were there.

"Alright…let's bring him into the kitchen and see where we go from there." She said making her way up the stairs and into the kitchen flicking the lights on.

They flickered and stuttered but finally burned bright enough to cast a dim glow around the kitchen.

"This house had gone to ruin…" Skulker noted as he walked into the kitchen ducking to get through the door frame.

"Tell me about it…poor Danny…I should have gotten here sooner and seen what he was going through maybe I could have helped him." She sighed.

"You could not have prevented what happened to him. He was brought to his demise by Vlad and nothing you could have done would have saved him." Skulker said shrugging the sack of ghost onto the floor with a small thump.

"What do we do now?" She asked staring at the eerily still lump of fabric.

"We open it and see what comes." Skulker said with a nod.

"Ready? Alright…let's do this." She took a deep breath going to pull back the strings of the sack.

* * *

**Wow sorry about the cliff hanger and the huge wait on this chapter, between work and my own novel I haven't had a whole lot of time to write period.**

**hopefully I'll be bale to get afew more chapters up soon... no promises though. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

With the strings pulled back and the bag open Dani had expected the older ghost to come shooting out of the bag like a cat out of hell but there was no sound or movement. She looked at Skulker and then down at the bag before daring to take a peek inside of it.

"Danny?" She called softly looking into the darkness of the bag.

Inside all she could see were the two green glowing orbs of his eyes and there was a violent hiss.

"It's okay Danny we're not going to hurt you. Come out of there and let's talk." She tried to coax him out.

Skulker on the other hand had a much more hands on approach to dealing with the un cooperative ghost as he picked up the bag and dumped him headlong out of the sack.

Still tangled in the net Danny hissed yowling angrily and fighting against the netting as he spilled out onto the floor.

"What the hell are we going to do with him?" Dani murmured looking at what used to be her cousin but was now no more than an enraged poltergeist.

"He's so messed up and this is all my fault." She was on the brink of tears knowing that maybe if she had of visited him earlier she could have helped to prevent him from going after Vlad. But she hadn't and now he was dead and gone.

"It is not your fault. Stop saying that. We didn't know what would happen to a halfa and now we know. They just go mad. That's all there is too it." Skulker told her giving a little shrug.

Dani sniffed as the ghost boy looked up at her from his tangled mess on the ground and opened his mouth. The sound coming out static and nonsense and so grinding on her ears that she had to cover them.

"What the hell even is that?" She winced uncovering her ears when he stopped for a moment.

"Ghost speak…he doesn't know how to form words yet. All new ghost are like that…it's hard for them to talk at first. He'll get the hang of it eventually he just needs time." Skulker told her.

"So he's trying to talk to us?" She asked him looking up at Skulker.

"Yes. He is." He said looking down at the ghost.

Dani sighed and kneeled down starting to untangle him from the netting but Danny pulled away from her trying to escape.

"Don't worry Danny I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry cousin." She tried to reassure him but he wasn't having any of it.

"I don't know what will happen if you release him. He may just run off." Skulker shrugged picking the ghost up and helping her to untangle the netting.

"Then we will have to catch him again but right now we need to get him to calm down and having him tangled up and trapped isn't helping at all." She said finally getting the net untangled and together unwrapping Danny from the trap.

His reaction was immediate as he stood for a moment looking at them and for half a second Dani thought maybe he had come back to his senses but there was no such luck as he took off up the stairs. Flying through the air before either of the two could grab him.

"Shit…" Dani muttered as she ran after her cousin with Skulker close behind her.

They didn't have to run far though as they found Danny on the top floor looking around with wide eyes and a confused expression like he was trying to remember what this place was but he just couldn't.

"_Hhh…" _The ghost spat out, mouth twisting and teeth clashing like he was trying to speak but just couldn't.

Dani looked over at Skulker and then at the confused ghost.

"What is it Danny, this is your home, don't you remember?" She said softly.

Danny's gaze turned to her and his head tilted to the side, green eyes slowly blinking as his pale blue lips turned in a frown.

"_Hhh…HhoooOOooooOoo…"_ He managed to get out.

"Right. That's right Danny your home. I'm your cousin. You're okay. You're home now." She tried to encourage him.

Danny floated over to her head moving side to side more like a curious animal trying to gauge whether or not she was a threat. His mouth opened revealing glowing insides as he tried to talk again but all that came out was old radio static.

Danielle held a hand out to him as an offering. "We're going to get through this together cousin, don't worry. We'll find a way to help you out. Trust me." She smiled softly.

Danny reached out a gloved hand still smattered with ectoplasm and shakily landed it in hers, lithe fingers curling around her hand.

"There you go. It's okay. You're okay." She murmured looking up at Skulker.

"I don't know how you think you're going to fix this." He said solemnly.

"I don't know either but hopefully I can find a way before anything else bad happens." She sighed. "What are we going to do with him for now?"

Skulker shrugged, "We can't really leave him out and on the loose."

"Then we're going to have to keep him confined somehow." She frowned.

"You could always stay with him and watch him, make sure he doesn't take off somewhere and cause havoc." Skulker suggested, "I can look for some answers while you're doing that. There's no reason for us both to stay in this place."

She nodded as Danny took her hand in both of his splaying her fingers and playing with the digits like he was fascinated by the joint coordination.

"That's a good idea, you go. Bring back anything that you think could help with him, okay. Please." She said hanging her head a little, she didn't like having to rely on other people. Especially not ghosts that had tried to kill her more than once.

"I will, do not fear ghost child. We will figure this out." He said before disappearing from her sight. Shooting out through the wall.

She sighed watching him leave and looked back over at Danny.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been here for you." She murmured brushing her hair out of her eyes.

He looked at her and frowned, "_Hhhhhooooooowwwww…" _He wailed the word long and drawn out but she could at least grasp what he was trying to say to her.

"If I had of come around more often than we would have been able to work this out. I had no idea that your life had gone so to shit over the past few years. I was to busy being cooped up in my own life. Trying to make my own way and doing a really good job of it that I didn't even think to stop by every now and then to see how you were." She sighed sniffing a little.

"You're my cousin and I should have known something was wrong when you stopped calling me and sending cards at Christmas. I always just thought you were to busy being a hero or something but now I know you were probably in here wasting away and dissolving into a miserable lump." Dani looked at him for assurance that maybe there wasn't anything she could have done to save him but Danny's eyes had glazed over like he wasn't even listening to her speak anymore.

He had froze. Gone completely stalk still listening it would seem to something that she couldn't even hear. Suddenly he shot off down the hall taking an abrupt turn into the bathroom. She frowned but followed him finding the ghost floating over the edge of the bathtub and looking at the dripping faucet with such a look of wonder.

"This bathroom is disgusting Danny…well so is this entire house but that's besides the point. What are you doing?" She asked him as he pawed at the water.

"_WwwWwwaAAaaahhHhh…" _He howled tilting his head back and forth and finally batting the tap. Tumbling over backwards as a spray of water shot down out of the rusty shower head. The loud his of the spray making him growl and hiss back before he realized it was of no harm and he floated up to explore the showerhead more closely.

Dani watched him sadly at how absolutely transfixed he was by such a simple thing. Her cousin was far gone lost in the back of his mind and she didn't know how to get him back. Maybe he just needed time to heal from his death and his fight with Vlad. Maybe all he needed was to get used to being a ghost and then he would come back to his senses. She didn't know and not knowing scared her beyond belief. All she wanted to do was help him but it seemed there was nothing she could do at present except watch him and make sure he didn't cause trouble.

Danny made a high pitched coo-like sound as he floated under the now steaming water. It didn't quite run over him like it would a normal person but through him in slow motion as his form jittered. She was worried from that but she didn't say anything. Her mouth just hanging agape as she watched him play in the water looking quite content and happy with himself. In fact it was the first time she had seem even a semblance of a smile cover his face and for a moment he actually looked at peace.

"_Wwwhhhhhhaaaaammmm…" _He cooed looking over at her with big green eyes, his white hair half slicked down with water and half still floating in the air like flame.

"You like the hot water?" She asked him, receiving a delighted chortle in response. "I'm surprised this house still even has hot water but…would you like to take a bath?"

He blinked at her like he didn't quite understand what she was saying and she sighed. Going over and pushing the plug down in the dirty bathtub and changing the setting from shower to tap letting the frankly almost scalding water fill the tub.

Danny hovered over the surface of the slowly filling tub dipping his fingers down into the water hesitantly and looking back up at her before slowly lowering himself into the steaming water looking confused but half pleased.

If anything he seemed to be quite calm now as he sunk further down into the water until it covered over his entire body squirming a little as he played with the water. She knew his own frigid core would chill the water quickly but at least for now he seemed happy to play in the hot water as she turned the tap off not wanting to have to deal with an over flowing bathtub.

Scootching back to sit against the wall as the ghost played in the water not seeming to care that the tub was disgusting or that the water was an odd rusty colour. She was just glad he was content for the time being and didn't want to run away.

Danielle yawned as she watched him splashing the water back and forth sloshing a little bit out onto the floor every now and then. The steam and temperature of the bathroom was making her tired especially after the events of the day and try as she might she couldn't quite manage to keep her eyes open.

She wasn't quite sure how long she had been asleep for but when she woke up the water was cold and Danny was no where to be seen in the bathroom. She jumped up and looked around feeling her heart start to race in panic.

The tap in the sink was running on full blast and she quickly turned it off rushing down the stairs where she could hear more water running. The kitchen sink was turned on and she frowned turning it off as well and following the sound of water to the main floor bathroom and hitting it off as well. She could still hear more water running and she dashed down to the lab to turn off the multiple running faucets that were turned on as high as they could go. The tap in the kitchen turned back on and she growled running back up the stairs to shut it off again.

There came an ethereal cackle from around the house and she sighed, "Great so is this how it's going to be? You're dead and you're going to play pranks on me."

As she finished her sentence she heard the tap turn on upstairs and dashed to shut it off not wanting there to be a flood and hoping Danny didn't find more destructive things to do.

When she got back downstairs the table was turned upside down and so was the chair and there were bowls balanced on the tables legs.

"What even the hell is this?" She through her hands in the air.

The laugh came again and she turned towards the source watching the two glowing green orbs appear in the shadows though devoid of a body for the time being.

"Daniel Fenton this is not funny. Stop this silliness." She said trying to sound firm and serious.

The orbs shook from side to side almost in defiance before disappearing. She really hopped Skulker would get back soon she didn't know how long she could deal with his pranks if he kept on like this.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long wait on the update. I dunno I just kinda had been ****focusing more on my Original story and this one kind of slipped to the wayside. But here's an update for you!**


End file.
